De Mémoire, Te Revoir, Au Revoir
by KimieVII
Summary: Un au revoir est parfois nécessaire pour pouvoir laisser partir quelqu'un. Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire toi et moi, des mots à nous dire avant que tu ne t'éloignes dans une unique direction. Celle de l'horizon. Zack/Cloud post ACC


**Titre : **De mémoire, te revoir, au revoir

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Rating : **K +

**Couple :** Zack/Cloud.

**Fandom :** Final Fantasy VII

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Dédicace :** Pour ma très chère et précieuse Lenaleska. Pac'que j'l'aime, qu'elle est géniale, qu'elle sait faire de très belles surprises et que j'ai honte de ne pas lui rendre plus souvent la pareille. Et puis surtout parce que je l'aime.

**Notes :** Poum poudoum poum poum...

Je sais. J'ai un retard monstre dans mes fictions (pour changer) et dans mes commentaires à laisser, malgré ça je publie quand même un One-Shot. Ben oui. Voilà. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Ah et pourquoi, Ô grand chocobo sage, pourquoi ai-je décidé d'écrire à la première personne pour Cloud ? Hein ? Oui, quitte à demander des conseils à un sage, autant demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ermite qui vit avec trois poules en pleine montagne... J'espère que je n'ai vexé aucun chocobo.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui prends ça trop à coeur ou non mais... je me désespère de ne pas savoir écrire avec le personnage de Cloud. Alors un shônen-ai... première personne... Cloud... Nan là j'étais vraiment déprimée, je vous assure.

Alors ce One-Shot m'est directement inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai eu il y a quelques temps déjà. Probablement le rêve le plus sérieux et le plus émouvant que j'ai pu faire sur ce couple. (Oui, d'habitude quand je rêve d'eux, c'est plutôt d'une débilité extrême). J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux l'ambiance de mon rêve mais... j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je préfère largement la version rêve que la version écrite urh... Très honnêtement je n'aime pas du tout ce One-Shot. Pardonne-moi Lena, tu mérites tellement mieux que -ça- ... Ah et puis j'ai trop honte, chères notes, je ne resterai pas un instant de plus à vous écrire !

Et comme dirait Bugenhagen... Ho Ho Hoooo ! Oui, je sais, Noël est passé depuis plus d'un mois.

* * *

oOo

**De Mémoire, Te Revoir, Au Revoir**

**x**

_« Je t'aime... »_

_Je pose ma tête contre ton poitrail et après un silence qui ne me pénètre pas dans cet univers sans agitation, sans cycles perpétuels, tu réponds à ton tour._

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Et puis tu poses avec lenteur tes lèvres sur mon front avant de reculer un peu, de relâcher mes bras, ne leur laissant plus que l'illusion de tes mains alors que leur chaleur paresse encore sur la surface de ma peau... un toucher fantôme. Enfin, tu tournes sur toi-même et commences à marcher vers l'horizon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac parce que je sais que tu ne feras pas demi-tour... et que tu ne reviendras pas.  
_

_Il est beau, ce rire. Il résonne dans mes oreilles et semble se heurter contre les parois invisibles d'une coque sans surface._

_Il est large, ce sourire. Et il me prend, me submerge, me regarde avec cette onde de quiétude qui ondule à l'intérieur de mon corps._

_Ils sont profonds, ces yeux, rieurs, caressant ma peau d'un contact irréel, celui de t'appartenir._

_Et elles sont familières, ces mains. Elles sont loin. Si loin..._

_Tout ce qui me parvient de toi, ce ne sont que ces images gravées dans un coin de ma mémoire. Pourtant je ne suis plus déchiré dans les souvenirs de mon propre passé. Je suis juste terré dans mon sommeil et je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je suis au bord du gouffre de la réalité mais cela n'a aucune importance parce qu'ici, la réalité c'est toi. Ce sont tes mains, tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire et ta cordialité. Ici, tu ne me manques pas. Même si ce ne sont que des petits bouts de toi, ça me suffit, tu es là._

_._

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve différent des autres. Cette nuit-là, je me suis roulé en boule et me suis agrippé comme un enfant à mes draps pour les serrer contre moi, parce que je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire.

**x**

Cela fait deux mois maintenant depuis que Sephiroth est retourné à La Rivière de La vie. Deux mois que Geostigma a été éradiqué. Deux mois depuis qu'Aerith et toi m'avez aidé, encore une fois, et êtes retournés parmi les âmes glissantes de la planète. Depuis ce jour, je sais qu'il te reste une chose à faire, à toi comme à moi, et j'attends, patiemment, que le jour arrive où tu t'en iras pour de bon. Tu sais, c'est drôle... Je suis à la fois pressé et redoute en même temps ce moment. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mal au ventre, exactement comme le jour où je me suis présenté à l'examen d'entrée du SOLDAT. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Est-ce que je suis excité ? Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui n'en peut plus de tourner en rond à force d'attendre. Mon cœur bat trop fort, j'en ai mal aux oreilles et je crains que mes vieux démons reprennent le dessus sur moi, de courir à toutes jambes et m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Surtout pas maintenant.

Je ne suis pas sur cette colline comme j'avais pris l'habitude de m'y rendre fut un temps. Je ne suis pas non plus dans la vieille église de l'ancien secteur cinq où les fleurs fleurissent sans l'aide de personne si ce n'est du soleil qui lance ses rayons scintillants sur la lame polie de ton épée et des nuages égarés qui les abreuvent désormais. Non. Aujourd'hui, j'ai embrassé Tifa et les enfants, je me suis équipé de First Tsurugi et du vieux sac de provisions un peu décousu que portait Barret lors de notre grand voyage il y a deux ans. J'ai cherché deux ou trois materias dans la grosse malle où je les ai réunies, j'ai pris ma cape de nuit, regroupé deux ou trois changes, puis placé mes lunettes teintées sur mon nez, mis mes gants... et puis j'ai pris Fenrir et je suis parti. Sans jamais m'arrêter, pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, j'ai passé Kalm, les prairies, le marais, les grottes. J'ai pris un bateau à Junon et de Costa Del Sol, j'ai continué ma route, traversé la montagne, Corel, le désert, Cosmo Canyon, ta région, Nibelheim ou son illusion, Rocket City... J'ai voyagé jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde et enfin, je me suis arrêté. Non loin d'une vallée, sur la pente d'un mont. Un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vu, couvert par endroits de chardons mauves et de genêts odorants. Je me suis arrêté là, je suis descendu de ma moto et j'ai attendu, toute la journée. J'attends toujours. Pendant que le soleil commence à décliner et que je suis toujours là, la montagne à perte de vue, en compagnie d'un vent doux et frais qui fait courber les fleurs et sèche la sueur sur mon front, mes sens se mettent en éveil et je devine ta présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne alors sans tarder. Tu es déjà devant moi et mes yeux veulent se plisser, veulent se mouiller mais je garde simplement le regard d'une personne qui attend la suite des évènements, incapable de bouger, de réagir comme je le voudrais, je me contente de scanner ce que je n'avais plus vu que derrière des paupières closes, tes yeux, ton sourire, tes mains et plus encore. Tes cheveux, ton nez, ton menton, ta gorge, tes épaules, le reste de ton corps, juste... toi qui me souris et me regardes avec ce qui ressemble à une joie contenue en cet instant irréel, dans cet endroit irréel, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de plus, comme si nous n'avions jamais rien vécu. Tu t'avances et me frôle du bout des doigts. Je frissonne parce que le contact est bien réel. Quelque part, tout cela a plus ou moins fini par être un peu trop pour moi. Ce qui tourne comme une toupie dans mon ventre est devenu trop difficile à ignorer et, me ranimant peu à peu, j'apprends de nouveau à laisser parler mes émotions. Je te souris doucement et remonte ma main contre celle qui caresse ma joue avant de la passer lentement avec sa jumelle autour de ton cou et mon cœur me dicte ce que je dois faire, ce que je veux faire. Des mots que j'ai encore en tête. Tu as passé tes mains autour de ma taille et, entre tes bras, je lève la tête pour voir que tu as penché la tienne vers moi et que tu me regardes avec ce même sourire qui n'a jamais quitté tes lèvres, celui qui voulait me dire sans le moindre mot toute l'affection que je ne savais pour quelles raisons tu me portais, celui qui s'acharnait à briser tous mes efforts pour cacher ce qui me rendait fragile quand mon orgueil et ma fierté ne m'autorisaient pas la moindre faiblesse. Les mots franchissent avec émotion ma bouche et avant que l'on me donne le temps de m'en rendre compte, ils se sont déjà évanouis.

« Je t'aime. »

Moins d'une seconde pour exprimer un sentiment qui perdure. Dans un sens cela me soulage, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. Dans un autre j'ai du regret, parce que je sais que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te le rappeler à nouveau désormais. Je n'ai plus rien à dire alors je pose ma tête contre ta poitrine pour apprécier ta présence comme je n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'apprécier avant ce jour. Puis tout bascule à toute vitesse.

_« ... Cloud ?_

_- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux..._

_- Pas la peine d'être embarrassé. Bien sûr que tu peux. Vas-y, prends là._

_- ... Elle est plus légère que ce que j'imaginais..._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle peut donner l'impression de peser des tonnes mais je pense surtout que ce sont tes petits bras qui ont gagné en muscles._

_- Arrête de te moquer de moi... parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle..._

_- J'étais sincère, Cloud._

_- ... ... Alors, je dois la tenir comme ça ?_

_- Non, attends, la Buster Sword est une épée de gros calibre, tu seras plus à l'aise si tu concentres ta force dans ton poignet. Écarte un peu plus les jambes, ramène ton poids vers l'avant, baisse un peu plus les bras. Voilà, c'est déjà plus correct. Essaye de me frapper pour voir ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'esquiverai. _

_- ... Si tu le dis._

_- Pas mal... Mais tu veux donner trop de force dans ton coup. Contente toi d'un mouvement léger et donne de la force au tout dernier moment, quand tu rentres au contact de ta cible. Une coupe en diagonale sera plus efficace qu'une coupe horizontale, tout ce que tu feras dans ce cas, ce sera utiliser le plat et le bout de la lame et les dégâts seront moins importants._

_- Oh, donc je dois te couper en diagonale ? _

_- Me couper en... ? Ah bien au moins ça a le mérite de te faire rire !_

_- ... Ah... finalement, elle commence à devenir lourde..._

_- C'est difficile quand on n'a pas l'habitude de la garder longtemps en mains. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu seras capable d'utiliser ce genre d'épée aussi aisément qu'un turk sait passer inaperçu dans un désert. Oh, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de cool ?_

_- De cool ?_

_- Yup, rends-moi ça et observe !_

_- De cool..._

_- Quoi ? Ça a de l'allure, non ? C'est ma pause après chaque combat. Tu la fais tourner en l'air au-dessus de toi et tu la ranges dans ton dos. Moi je trouve ça classe._

_- Sur toi peut-être mais..._

_- Je sais qu'avec toi aussi, cette pause sera juste parfaite. »_

_« Hey Cloud ? Ça te dirait d'aller en ville avec moi ?_

_- Pa... Pardon ? Pourquoi faire ? _

_- Eh bien, pour passer du temps ensemble pardi ! Il y a plein de choses à faire dans Midgar, est-ce que tu t'y es déjà réellement baladé ? Plus loin que les bâtiments de la Shin-Ra je veux dire._

_- Hu... non... _

_- Alors tu viens avec moi ? J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi._

_- Pourquoi avec moi ? Prends tes autres amis avec toi, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es de bien meilleure compagnie que n'importe quel autre de mes amis. Non, c'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps, alors tu viens ? Tu es en stand-by après tout pour le moment et je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, juste quelques heures. Alors décide-toi maintenant ou je te traîne de force avec moi._

_- ... C'est bon, je viens. »_

_« Hé ! C'est ce qu'on appelle mordre la poussière. _

_- C'est ça, moque toi... Tu as vu la taille de ce monstre ?_

_- Quel monstre ?_

_- Tu... Tu l'as déjà tué ? Ou-..._

_- Tu es blessé ? Montre moi ça !_

_- C'est bon, c'est rien. Juste une égratignure._

_- Cloud, ton poignet est cassé et tu as une plaie ouverte sur le flanc droit, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition d'une "égratignure"..._

_- Mais c'est bon j'te dis ! Lâche-moi, me touche pas !_

_- Hey, calme-toi. C'est normal dans un combat de prendre soin des blessures de ses coéquipiers, je ne suis pas en train de te faire passer pour une lopette._

_- ... Il n'y a pas de quoi en rire !_

_- La façon dont tu me regardes à l'instant ? Si, je dois avouer. _

_- Ah ! ferme là et c'est tout._

_- Ça te dérange tant que ça qu'on puisse lire en toi ? Tu détestes tant les gens qui viennent te chatouiller dans ton coquillage ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas essayer un peu d'accepter que quelques personnes entrent dans ta vie ?_

_- Quelques personnes, ça veut dire toi, c'est ça ? Tu seras bien la dernière personne que je laisserai entrer dans ma vie. Je n'aime pas les gens qui forcent les autres à se faire accepter. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas essayer, toi, de laisser les autres tranquilles un peu ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

_- Oh je sais bien, Cloud. Tu n'as besoin de personnes. Tu es grand et fort et... oh, têtu aussi. Susceptible, antipathique, grognon... On a fait le tour ?_

_- Si je suis si désagréable, pourquoi tu ne me lâcherais pas un peu la grappe ?_

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille que je m'en irai pour autant. Tout ne fonctionne pas toujours comme on le voudrait dans la vie, il va falloir t'y faire._

_- ..._

_- Alors, ces blessures ? Je peux les soigner maintenant ou tu te décides à me le balancer, ton coup de poing ? _

_- ... Je te déteste. _

_- Je sais, je sais. » _

_« __Et toi, Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois qu'on aura atteint Midgar ?_

_- ..._

_- Non attends, t'as pas compris. _

_- huh...hughhh... _

_- Je plaisante, j'te laisserai pas comme ça. ... On est amis, non ? Des mercenaires, Cloud. Voilà ce qu'on sera, tous les deux. T'as compris, Cloud ? »_

_« Oh, regarde Cloud ce que j'ai trouvé !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Un chocobo sauvage ! Regarde, là-bas, il est en train de gratter la terre avec son bec. ... Cloud ? Hey, où tu vas ? Tu vas lui faire peur !_

_- Mais non, je veux juste le voir de plus près... Tu vois ? Il n'a pas peur de moi. Coucou toi._

_- Allons bon, alors que tu rejettes les gens qui veulent devenir tes amis, tu sympathises direct' avec un chocobo ?_

_- Il n'a pas cherché à me coller ni à fourrer son nez dans ma vie privé, lui. De plus, il est bien plus mignon que toi. Hein que tu es mignon ? Tu es un beau choco. Tu aimes les gratouilles, hein mon beau ?_

_- . . . . . ._

_- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? _

_- Oh att... Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est un chocobo sauvage, je ne te conseille vraiment pas de le monter ! Atten... Oh... wow... hm..._

_- Qu'est-qu'il y a, Zack ? Dépêche-toi de monter toi aussi, on rejoindra plus rapidement Junon comme ça. _

_- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va apprécier deux poids sur son dos ?_

_- Bon sang, arrête de te poser des questions et monte !_

_- D'accord, d'accord. Ah ! Mais il est violent ton "tout mignon" chocobo !_

_- Tu as tiré sur ses plumes en montant, c'est de ta faute. Accroche-toi ou tu vas tomber en arrière. ... Ah ! Mais ne me colle pas trop non plus !_

_- Ça te gêne ?_

_- Ne dis pas ça avec un sourire pareil. On dirait un psychopathe._

_- Et toi tu ressembles à une tomate !_

_- Ah, laisse-moi me concentrer, je ne veux pas nous faire tomber tous les deux._

_- D'accord mon capitaine._

_- Si c'était pour me rappeler à ma place, c'était vraiment pas la peine de me le dire comme ça..._

_- Tu as l'étoffe d'un capitaine pourtant. Quand tu arrives à avoir confiance en toi, n'importe qui te suivrait n'importe où._

_- ... Je déteste quand tu me flattes et me mens juste pour que j'ai plus de confiance en moi._

_- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, un peu de temps en temps ?_

_- ... »_

_« Zack..._

_- ... hmm..._

_- Zack !_

_- Ah ! Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- ... Tu étais en train de t'endormir..._

_- Oh... Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Je crois que j'ai eu un petit... ua-uâaah... un petit moment d'engourdissement._

_- ... Va te coucher alors, je peux attendre..._

_- Quoi ? Mais on ne s'est pas vus depuis des jours ! Non, s'il te plaît, Cloud !_

_- ... De toute façon il est trop tard pour s'entraîner maintenant..._

_- Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis._

_- ... _

_- Je sais que tu seras déçu si je te laisse maintenant. Je t'avais promis ça depuis longtemps déjà et si on ne le fait pas aujourd'hui, on ne pourra pas le faire avant un moment encore..._

_- Je sais bien mais... Comment veux-tu sincèrement m'entraîner quand tu t'endors sur place ? Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave, Zack. Je peux attendre encore. Va te coucher. _

_- ... Je ne te laisserai pas attendre encore longtemps._

_- Je sais._

_- Hm ? C'est d'autant plus rare que quand ça arrive, j'aime vraiment te voir sourire. »_

_« Cloud ! Attrape ma main ! _

_- Je... J'y arrive pas... _

_- Ah, merde ! Hors de question que je te laisse mourir, attends-moi, je vais te sortir de là._

_- Za... !_

_- Cloud, ça va ? Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs... Accroche-toi, je te remonte._

_- ... Merci... de m'avoir sauvé..._

_- Parce que tu penses que j'allais te laisser mourir ? Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Cloud. Peu importe la situation, je ne pourrai pas supporter de ne plus avoir ta petite tête blonde pour me grogner dessus._

_- Si c'était de l'humour, il était de très mauvais goût._

_- Hey hey, voilà ce dont je parlais !_

_- Moi non plus..._

_- Hein ?_

_- ... Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber... Alors que je supporterai très bien de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos, ah ! _

_- ... Tu es bien... la première personne à me dire ça... Oh je trouve ça adorable qu'une unité d'infanterie veille sur moi ! »_

_« Zack..._

_- Encore un peu... S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi..._

_- ... »_

_« Oh pa-pa... pardon ! Je ne vous avez pas vu..._

_- C'est sûr qu'en regardant le sol plutôt que devant soi... Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ma faute aussi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas loupé, difficile de louper une... mèche qui rebique comme ça !_

_- H... Hé !_

_- Oh oh, on se calme, je ne faisais que toucher. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici ? _

_- Ah ? Ah oui... A vos ordres ! J'ai des documents à remettre au membre du soldat de première classe euh... Zack Fair, numéro d'immatriculation zéro, zéro, deux, cinq-_

_- Oh, c'est moi. Donne moi ça. _

_- Puis-je disposer ?_

_- Non, attends un peu. Tu peux quitter cette posture ridicule par contre. _

_- ... uh ?_

_- Okay, euh... Machin, viens avec moi._

_- ... Ma... machin ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?_

_- ... Rien. _

_- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le casque est obligatoire en service._

_- Oh, je sais mais... Je... j'étouffe dessous et mes cheveux me tombent devant les yeux... et je... je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus..._

_- Tu étouffes dessous ? Et si tu te coupais un peu les cheveux ? Tu seras plus à l'aise sous ton casque sans des cheveux dans le cou._

_- ... Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. _

_- Bien. Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'accompagner pour cette mission. Ramène deux autres soldats avec toi, on descend dans les taudis. _

_- Bien compris !_

_.  
_

_- Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est super dangereux de faire ça, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris au juste ?_

_- ... Je... je ne sais pas..._

_- Les inexpérimentés maintenant... Ça fonce dans le tas et c'est tout ce que ça sait faire._

_- Du calme. Il nous a bien sorti du pétrin. Écoute, je dois avouer que tu t'en es bien sorti mais si ça avait mal tourné, je ne sais pas si on aurait été capable de te sortir de là... Je ne tiens vraiment pas à avoir la mort de l'un de mes coéquipiers sur la conscience alors écoute les directives la prochaine fois._

_- Bien monsieur..._

_- Hey... Ne te laisse pas démonter par si peu. Puisque tu nous a sauvé la vie à tous et que certains -ingrats- ne veulent pas le reconnaître, je te prendrai toi spécialement pour ma prochaine mission. _

_- ... ... Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! _

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? Je prends ton numéro d'immatriculation. Cloud... Strife, c'est ça ? Tu m'as l'air d'être bien téméraire..._

_- ..._

_- Aww, il boude maintenant !_

_- Je peux disposer ?_

_- Ah ? Oh, oui..._

_- Tu l'as vexé._

_- ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_

_« Oh mais regardez qui voilà. Cloud ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_- ... ? Oh, Zack. Tu es déjà de retour ?_

_- Déjàaa ? Et moi qui pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir de me revoir avant la date convenue... Mais oui. J'ai eu... un contretemps..._

_- Un contretemps ?_

_- Excuse-moi mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai passer te voir, ce soir..._

_- De quoi tu parles... ? Ah. Oh... bien... Ça ne fait rien. Tu ne devais pas revenir avant quatre jours de toute façon... »_

_« Quoi, Zack ?_

_- Oui, il était à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours. Je crois qu'il en est sorti aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ton ami pourtant ? Tu devrais savoir ça..._

_- ... Il ne m'en a pas parlé du tout... Et je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de tenir ça secret, je ne veux pas qu'on sache..._

_- Que tu es ami avec un première classe ? Quelle honte à ça ?_

_- Les autres vont croire que j'ai un traitement de privilégié et je ne veux pas qu'on pense ça..._

_- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Zack... m'encourage beaucoup, c'est vrai... mais il n'a jamais usé de son statut pour m'obtenir une bonne place plus facilement dans l'armée. Il essaye... de faire en sorte que je n'aie pas le sentiment d'être en présence de mon supérieur mais... même s'il est bien conscient de sa force et de son rang, il ne se prend jamais pour celui qui peut commander à tout le monde... j'aimerais vraiment être comme lui._

_- Quelle admiration, on dirait presque que tu parles de Sephiroth ! C'était pas lui ton héros ? Confonds pas tout, hein. Eh ! Où tu vas ?_

_- ... Voir Zack..._

_.  
_

_- Oh, Cloud ! Attends, je t'ouvre._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu étais blessé ! C'était ça ton "contretemps" ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'était grave ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_

_- Oh du calme, du calme, laisse-moi une chance de répondre. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est normal. _

_- Mais ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux entendre, tu rec-_

_- Ah, laisse-moi finir ! J'ai juste eu quelques côtes brisées... rien de plus._

_- Et ça, c'est quoi ?_

_- Oh... ce bandage ? ... Bon d'accord. J'ai aussi reçu quelques fragments d'obus dans le bras. _

_- Comment... Comment toi tu as pu te laisser blesser comme ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire. _

_- Je ne suis pas parfait, Cloud._

_- ..._

_- C'est touchant... de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi cela dit._

_- Je ne m'inquiète-_

_- Comment veux-tu nier ça quand tu te précipites dans ma chambre avec ces questions ? _

_- ... Je... je n'aime pas quand tu me fais peur comme ça... Ah ! Tu fais vraiment tout pour m'énerver !_

_- Je suis désolé. Ou- ..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien, juste mon bras qui me fait encore un peu mal._

_- Je peux voir ?_

_- Voir quoi ? C... Cloud ? _

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu joues avec mes angoisses comme ça..._

_- Ngnh ! Cloud, j'apprécie que tu te sers contre moi, vraiment. Mais là tu me sers un peu trop fort et tu appuies sur mes côtes et c'est... comment dire... douloureux._

_- ..._

_- Ooh non... je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, excuse-moi. Juste... Cloud... ne... Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ou... Ah, sois maudit !_

_- ... !_

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- ... Je suis désolé._

_- Non. Non... je... je... _

_- ... Cloud ?_

_- Je veux juste rester avec toi... »_

« _Hey, tu étais là ? Ça tombe bien parce qu... Non, c'est moi qui doit prendre mes responsa... Cloud, je voulais te voir, tu peux veni... Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai suppor... Oh, Cloud... Je ferais en sorte que tu aies confiance en toi, par n'importe quel moyen, j'y arri... ... t'avoir rencont... Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu serais capable de me terrasser tous les jours si tu continues à... Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont raison, qui tu préfères croire... eux ou mo... Cloud... On sera à Midgar en un rien de tem... J'aurais aimé que tu... Je t'ai..._ »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors que tu me ramènes à la réalité, tu me souris toujours. Cette fois-ci cependant, avec un brin de tristesse au fond de tes pupilles qui brillent pourtant de vitalité. Cette pensée possède un fond d'ironie particulièrement douloureux à mon sens. Tu déposes un baiser sur mon front avant de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne cherche pas à te retenir. Je reste là où je me trouvais et te regarde me quitter lentement, remonter la pente, te diriger vers un horizon flamboyant. Plus tu avances vers cette ligne, plus je réalise ce qui est en train de se passer, bien que j'en suis pourtant conscient depuis le début. Je pourrais faire un pas en avant, te rattraper mais je suis paralysé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon corps et mon esprit sont aussi discordants. Courir pour t'accompagner ? Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me tenir droit et accrocher mon regard sur toi. Même si je voulais l'en détourner, je sais que j'en serais incapable. Ne serait-ce que pour cette lumière. Le soleil couchant fait rayonner ton corps encore proche, je vois ce dos qui se rapproche d'une ligne bordée de plantes maintenant teintées d'un rouge sang, ta silhouette qui rayonne ainsi d'une aura aveuglante semble irréelle à mes yeux. A chaque pas que tu fais en direction du soleil, j'ai le sentiment qu'on accroche une ancre à mon cœur qui flottait pourtant dans ma poitrine quand je t'ai aperçu un peu plus tôt. L'air est baigné d'une atmosphère à la fois apaisante qui fait vibrer chaque partie de mon corps libéré de ses chaines et paradoxalement, elle est aussi lourde de résignation et tandis que tu disparais finalement derrière l'horizon, je ne peux que regarder. Après tout, je sais bien pourquoi je suis venu ici, ce qu'il nous restait à faire. Le soleil t'a déjà englouti, je suis de nouveau seul. Seul avec la nuit qui tombe. Tout est fini une fois pour toute à présent, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer.

Une semaine plus tôt, j'ai fait un rêve. Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé que nous nous disions au revoir. Alors je suis venu apaiser mon cœur malmené en accomplissant cette dernière tâche avec toi.

* * *

Cloud à la première personne du singulier, c'est l'horreur.

Merci pour votre lecture ! Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Lenaleska, je vous conseille plus que vivement d'aller lire ses magnifiques écrits et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que c'est une amie. Elle est réellement douée et c'est un véritable plaisir de la lire.

J'ose pas dire "à bientôt"... Roh.


End file.
